Cold Winter Night
by Angevon
Summary: It's cold in the dead of winter. Yosuke sneaks into his best friend's futon while he's asleep to warm him up. [Both 'Souji' and 'Yu' versions are available!]


[AUthor's Note: Kink Meme Prompt: _Souji invites Yosuke to stay the night at his house. The heat's messed up, though, and Souji shivers himself to sleep. He's awakened a while later, much warmer, to find that Yosuke's crawled into the futon with him __and is watching him sleep__._

This could be construed as cute or creepy, I think, hehe.

A Yu Narukami version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/5147 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

Souji didn't really need a reason to keep Yosuke over, but the weather report made an easy excuse. Lots and lots of snow. Thankfully snow didn't seem to trigger the Midnight Channel, or else they'd have to stay up late for it, and Souji wasn't sure he could manage it, even with his best friend's company.

"Man, it's cold," Yosuke said for the nth time, glancing away from the video game they were playing and towards the steady stream of soft, confetti-like snow falling outside of Souji's window.

Souji nodded mutely. He was kind of used to how cold his room was—the Dojima residence only had one kerosene space heater, which uncle Dojima understandably kept downstairs with Nanako-chan—but he had to agree. With all that snow piling up, it was definitely going to be a cold one. He rubbed his arms reflexively. They should be getting into their pajamas to call it a night, soon, but he couldn't quite manage to bring himself to take off even the outermost layer of clothing: his school jacket.

"Hey, partner? You're supposed to—" Yosuke cursed as, without Souji's attention, his character fell off a cliff.

Souji yawned and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Sorry, Yosuke..." He picked up the controller again, but it was so cold to the touch that he thought his fingers might turn blue. If he licked it, his tongue might get stuck. He was tempted to try that...

"Ah, whatever," Yosuke said, powering off the console and interrupting Souji's bizarre, tiredness-induced thoughts. "If you wanna go to bed, you should just say so."

"I knew you wanted to beat that level," Souji whispered, staring down at the controller in his hand.

"Too late now, partner, I already turned it off!" Yosuke held out his hand expectantly and Souji stared at it until Yosuke made an impatient gesture. "Controller, partner?"

Souji blinked with weary eyes and put the controller in his hand. His fingers brushed Yosuke's palm and the brown-haired boy let out a sharp breath. "Damn, your hands are freezing!"

Souji put his hands under his arms to try to warm them a little in the face of Yosuke's sudden concern. "It's not that bad."

His friend looked like he wanted to say something, but he shrugged instead and then put the controller away in his duffel bag along with the console he'd brought over for them to play.

They changed into their pajamas—Yosuke turned away while he changed because he was shy like that. Souji wished he'd been sitting on his pajamas to warm them with his body heat while they played the game because they were _so cold._

With a sigh Souji crawled into his freezing futon—a Jack Frost could call this home—and then curled in on himself, trying to retain the maximum amount of body heat. His blanket, which in summer had made him sweat too much, now felt too thin. He kept shivering and his teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

Despite his fatigue, it took him a while to drift away; he probably only fell asleep because he exhausted himself from all the shivering.

Cold... so cold...

* * *

He became aware that he was warm all of a sudden. Well, not completely warm, but much warmer than when he'd gone to sleep...

He sighed and then breathed in _and it smelled like Yosuke. _

"At least you sleep like a rock," Yosuke's voice murmured from his back.

Souji became aware of the fact that the arm on his stomach wasn't his own, and all the warmth seemed to be coming from behind him.

"Where's your hand?" Yosuke whispered. "Augh, it's _still_ freezing."

Yosuke gently picked up Souji's hand with his own (warm) hand and held it for a moment, perhaps thinking what to do with it. Then he pulled it back and suddenly it was pressed against very warm skin.

"Like ice," Yosuke hissed, but it didn't stop him from keeping Souji's hand snug on his belly.

Yosuke's skin was soft and, of course, warm, and Souji could feel with his fingertips that the fabric of Yosuke's pajama top had been bunched out of the way to make room for his hand.

"Good, you've stopped shivering." Yosuke sighed, and Souji felt his heated breath against the back of his neck.

Yosuke shifted a little, and then fingers were running through Souji's hair. "I'm glad you're such a heavy sleeper," Yosuke murmured. "This would be hard to explain, huh?" He chuckled lightly to himself. "You were just so cold, partner..."

Souji knew he should probably let his friend know he wasn't asleep, but...

"Wish I could get this close to you when you're awake," Yosuke muttered. He paused in brushing through Souji's hair to curl up even closer, and now Yosuke's warm face was at the base of his neck.

"Hey... what if your face is cold...?" Yosuke wondered out loud. Souji felt Yosuke's cheeks warm up at the thought, and in a moment, Yosuke pulled away and then he was tilting Souji's head towards him.

Souji knew that if he opened his eyes, he'd see Yosuke's face staring right at him in the dark, but he continued to pretend to remain asleep, keeping his body limp and his breathing steady.

He felt something warm—wet—tickling his nose. He almost wrinkled it in response, but...

Yosuke was kissing his nose.

Yosuke eventually pulled away—Souji couldn't answer how long that little kiss had lasted—and gently led Souji's head back to the pillow and returned it to its previous position.

"Like a Topsicle, seriously," Yosuke said under his breath.

For several moments, the only sound was their tandem breathing. Yosuke's breathing slowed, and for a moment, Souji thought he'd fallen asleep. Then Yosuke emitted an overdrawn sigh. "You're probably warm enough now."

He felt a small gust of cool air as Yosuke's leg shifted out from under the blanket, presumably to move it the floor to steady himself so that he could get out of Souji's futon and return to his own.

Souji stirred just a little in his 'sleep.' With the action, he pulled back his (now warmed) hand from Yosuke's belly, tangling it with Yosuke's arm in process, and cuddled it close to his body, trapping his friend's arm under it.

There, now Yosuke couldn't leave. Well, not without waking him. Souji couldn't help smiling to himself in satisfaction and hoped in the dark that Yosuke wouldn't notice.

Yosuke yawned against his back. "Fine, partner, I guess I'll stay." He shifted behind Souji until his trapped arm was more comfortable—now his hand was curled up against Souji's chest. It was now almost like an embrace. "Didn't really want to leave..."

A little while later, Souji heard light snoring. His friend had fallen asleep.

Souji tried to join him in dream land, but he had trouble drifting off. Not because he was cold, but because he was content.


End file.
